


Best One Yet

by orphan_account



Series: Songs of Lovers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe-No Magic, Band Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poly Family, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, band au, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's James' birthday, and with the Marauders on tour, Remus and Teddy are stuck at home, planning to celebrate when James and Sirius return.  But Sirius Black is not happy with their other lover and child so far away, and intends to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best One Yet

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to do something else for James, so you also get a wolfstarbucks. It's set in my Song Like a Painting Band AU universe, and just a little oneshot for James.

Fumbling with the keys one hand, and restless toddler in the other, Remus struggled to get the door open. But before he could even get the small bit of metal inside the lock, Teddy’s flailing shoe gave the door a sharp kick, and if flung open.

Startled—because Remus absolutely knew he locked up, he would never leave the house these days without setting locks and alarms—he jumped back. Had someone broken in? He had no means of defence with a hyper child in his arms.

It took him several moments to register who was stood in their foyer wearing a strained smile, dishevelled hair in slight disarray, artfully ripped jeans unbuttoned and a shirt half-way on.

Teddy reacted before he did. His mouth opened in a perfect O, the dummy clattering to the floor before his legs began to flail and his tiny, baby voice shouted, “Pada!”

Sirius rushed over, a funny gait to his walk because he had only one shoe on—really what was he doing?—and he grabbed Teddy into his arms, giving him a spin as he pressed so many kisses to the boys’ cheeks that the small thing began to giggle. “My little mini, what are you doing?”

“Dadda,” Teddy said, pointing a chubby finger back at Remus who was trying to get over the shock of seeing his lover who was stood in their foyer instead of in bloody LA with his band and their other husband. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Remus demanded, even as he dropped his head down to press a kiss to the corner of Sirius’ mouth. “What…I...has something happened? Where’s James?” Remus began to panic for a moment, until Sirius rested a careful hand on his arm. 

“It’s alright, love. Everyone’s fine. I mean…well it’s not fine. It isn’t fine at all,” Sirius said. He began to pace again, still limping a bit from the whole one boot bit, and frustrated, Remus stopped him, bending down to remove the offending footware.

Sirius gave him a grateful smile as he straightened. “You’d better start talking sense, Sirius Black,” Remus warned.

Sirius huffed. “It’s his birthday tomorrow, Re. Jamie’s.”

Remus gave a slow nod. “Yes, darling, I am well aware of when our husband’s birthday is. I fail to see how that’s a crisis which had you boarding a sodding international flight home when you’ve got a concert…er…tomorrow. Christ, Sirius. Tomorrow! Please tell me Jamie knows you’ve left.”

Sirius gave a sheepish laugh. “I might have told him I was going on a short walkabout in San Francisco to find inspiration for our next album.”

“You _lied_?” Remus nearly shouted, lowering his voice when Teddy’s small brows dipped into a frown.

Sirius bit down on his bottom lip for a moment. “You have to come. We cannot no be together for his birthday. For any of our birthdays. He needs you and Teddy.”

“We agreed to celebrate next month when you’re back,” Remus said carefully. “You’ve missed mine and that was alright.”

“Except it wasn’t,” Sirius said, bouncing the boy a little bit on his hip. “Jamie cried. Actual, real, massive tears all night. I tried to ring you up but he didn’t want you all upset, so I held him. But he was inconsolable.”

Remus sighed, ruffling Teddy’s hair before dropping off his nappy bag and the other shopping he had. It didn’t surprise him James had been upset on Remus’ behalf. That’s how James was. He was the most emotional, the sweetest of the spouses, and it made Remus’ gut twist a little to think James had worried so much over him. Remus had never really been one for massive celebrations. For him, a birthday was just another day.

But Sirius had loved celebrating and his enthusiasm was catching. Over the years theirs had become a bit of a tradition, a slight to-do with presents and dinner and small surprises. And James loved it, he loved doing anything to bring a smile to his husbands’ faces.

Only this year their band was on tour and sometimes Remus would accompany them, but they knew the International Tour would be a bit much, especially now that their almost-two year old would have to come along with them.

“I’ve booked a flight,” Sirius said, ignoring Remus’ frown. “You and Teddy are coming for the weekend.”

“Sirius,” Remus said tiredly.

“No. I will not hear of it, I will not take no for an answer. Please, Re. It’s not just him who needs you there. We agreed when we had Teddy that we would try harder to stay together. He needs to be there for his papa’s birthday. Please.”

“Papa!” Teddy cried. He looked round, then his face fell when he realised James wasn’t actually there. “Papa?” he said, his tone breaking. “Where?”

“We’re going to see him really soon, my love,” Sirius whispered into Teddy’s hair, kissing him fiercely. “I can’t bear to be away this long, Remus.”

At the pained tone in Sirius’ voice, Remus felt his resolve cracking. He had no hope of fighting Sirius, or letting it go. And it was true. James and Sirius had been gone for all of three weeks and Teddy was near inconsolable with missing his two other dads. And Remus was homesick for their little family as well.

Walking over, he put one hand at the small of Sirius’ back, and the other in Teddy’s curls. “Alright. Teddy, you want to go on a big big aeroplane and see papa?”

“Papa! Want papa!” Teddy cried, and then turned and mashed his forehead against Sirius’ nose.

*** 

The flight was dreadful. It was a small jet, chartered and paid for by the band, and the flight was shorter than it would have been had they gone standard air, but no easier. Teddy’s ears were aching, and the altitude made him miserable. Even with the medications and toys and food, the boy was not happy. When he wasn’t sleeping, he was whimpering, or full on crying.

Sirius managed to distract him for a short while with Peppa Pig DVDs but that lasted less than an hour. Sirius and Remus took turns pacing the short aisles of the jet, and it got worse when they hit turbulence and had to strap down into their seats.

But eventually they arrived at LAX, and Sirius had a car waiting.

The moment they were off the plane, Teddy passed out, not thrilled about being strapped into a child seat, but the motion of the car lulled him back to sleep, much to the relief of his exhausted parents. Sirius was taking it more in stride than Remus, as he was used to travelling.

The jet-lag was weighing heavily on the writer who started to drop off as his head rested against Sirius’ shoulder. Long fingers wound into Remus’ curls. “Look,” Sirius said very softly, “I’ve got to get to sound-check. James has already been texting my mobile in a near panic. You and Teddy get some sleep, then the car can take you to the venue and the pair of you can meet us backstage and surprise him.”

“Mm,” Remus said sleepily, turning his face into Sirius’ neck. “I’ll bring a little cake.”

Sirius laughed quietly, twisting so he could plant a soft, slow kiss on Remus’ mouth. “I fucking love you, Remus. I’ve missed you. I hate this so much.”

“I know,” Remus breathed, shoving his arm between Sirius’ back and the seat of the car. “I know you do, love. But this is your dream, your career. Teddy will understand that, and you know I do. You know I support you.”

Sirius let out a soft sigh as he nosed through Remus’ hair. “I know but… I hate it. And so does Jamie. We’re miserable every night we put ourselves to sleep in a bed knowing Teddy’s cot isn’t in the room, and there’s a third space in the bed empty. I can’t stand it.”

Remus tugged him closer. “It’ll work out. I promise it will.”

*** 

Remus and Teddy managed to sleep a solid four hours, which had them waking near dusk. Remus phone down to the front desk, asking about a small cake, which they promise the kitchen could provide, and Remus ordered up dinner with it so he could feed Teddy before heading over to the venue.

He knew their boy’s sleep schedule would be completely thrown, but this was for Jamie. This was worth it. He put the boy in the bath as they waited for the food, and as he watched Teddy splash about in the massive tub, he stared down at the small ring on his finger. The ring matching the other two his lovers wore.

A symbol of their dedication and love for each other. And he knew what Sirius meant. As stoic as he tried to be, and put together, it didn’t mean he didn’t miss his lovers fiercely. Or that his heart didn’t break a little every time Teddy cried for one of his dads who couldn’t be there.

The toddler didn’t understand why his padda and papa could appear on a computer screen, but couldn’t reach through and hold him and kiss him. There was a lot of sleepless nights and begging for them to come home.

Remus had to wonder if other celebrity babies had it this hard. Maybe they’d spoilt him too much when James and Sirius took a full year and a half off touring when Teddy was born. This was the first time they were away for a significant amount of time, and it was taking its toll.

He knew Teddy would probably get used to it, but part of him didn’t want the boy to get used to it.

“Dada,” Teddy said, throwing one of his bath crayons at Remus. He laughed and ducked, then held out his hands to wrap the boy in a giant towel. “Where padda papa? Where?”

“We’re going to see them right after you eat, alright?”

“No!” Teddy cried, then escaped Remus’ arms, his naked bum flashing as he raced into the main area of the hotel.

It was nice there. James and Sirius’ things were strewn about and it smelt of them. Like home. Teddy seemed more comfortable there, seeing Jamie’s jacket and Sirius’ boots. It meant his other parents would be round soon.

“Let’s pick out what you want to wear, yeah?” Remus said, as he pulled their case over and popped the lid up.

Teddy ultimately chose pink and purple striped leggings with the attached tutu, and his black tiny Bowie t-shirt Sirius had got him right before he left. Sirius had a matching one, and Remus knew their kid only chose that when he was missing Sirius.

He helped the toddler into the clothes, and just as he was running the comb through Teddy’s wet curls, there was a knock at the door. It was the cake and food delivery, chicken nuggets and chips for Teddy, and a bit of salad for Remus. The cake was small, but decadent, and had James written across the top in white icing.

“Thank you,” Remus said, making sure to leave a generous tip charged to the room. He took everything inside, and let Teddy pick at the food as Remus finished his hair.

“Want pwee,” Teddy said, and threw a small flower clip at his dad’s face.

Remus sighed, but couldn’t help his smile though he knew he shouldn’t be encouraging that behaviour, and he clipped the flower into Teddy’s curls, pinning back his fringe. “There you go, you lovely thing. Now eat up so we can go see padda and papa.”

That got Teddy moving, and before long Remus and Teddy were dressed—Teddy in his shades and tiny leather jacket—and Remus had the cake wrapped up, two badges for the pair of them for back stage, and they were heading to the car.

The venue was massive. It looked like a stadium, and the queue of cars waiting to get in looked miles long even though the concert had long-since started. Remus could hear the thrumming of music already, and there were massive screens poking above the stadium seats and he caught a glimpse of Sirius grinning into his mic as they passed round the back for employees.

Remus felt his stomach flip-flop a bit. His husbands had amazing stage presence, and even being married to him as long as he was, it never failed to give him a thrill. He’d never admit what a fan he was, of course. He’d never hear the end of it. But he was.

And he was so proud.

The car came to a stop, and a few of the familiar bodyguards came to escort Remus and Teddy through. A handful of fans—likely contest winners—were milling about, and squealed at the sight of Teddy whom was already rather famous on his own for being the Marauder’s boy.

Teddy gave a shy wave, eliciting a wave of mobile photo flashes which were dispelled by Teddy’s shades as they moved through the crowd. Remus held him tight, along with the cake, and they were led to the backstage area.

The music wasn’t as overwhelming, as all the speakers were pointed toward the crowd, but Remus and Teddy were offered earplugs anyway, and the toddler was used to them enough not to put up a fuss as Remus fitted them inside. He popped the boy’s dummy into his mouth, then they crept toward the side stage where Lily and Marlene were stood.

Lily had her arm wound round Marls’ waist, but she was the first to spot Remus and Teddy. Letting out an excited shout, she ran over and held her arms out for the boy. “Oh my god, what are you doing here?”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Sirius actually flew home and fetched us for James’ birthday.”

“He what?” she demanded. As their manager, she looked affronted, but her face melted when Teddy pulled out his dummy and kissed her cheek. “Hi love. Oh I missed you.” She nuzzled his face. “He’s such an arse but…James will be pleased to see you. He’s been moping all day.”

Remus peered round her shoulder at James and Sirius who were dancing and singing, James holding tight to the mic as Sirius had his off the stand, kneeling near the edge of the stage with his hand on his heart. The crowd was going wild, and Remus couldn’t help his grin.

Taking Teddy back, he pointed. “Look who it is.”

“Papa!” Teddy cried, and attempted to squirm out of Remus’ arms. 

Holding tight, Remus brought his face close to Teddy’s ear. “They’re almost done, okay? Just hang on.”

Almost done was twenty more minutes of singing and chatting to the audience. Remus kept a safe spot near the side of the curtain so James couldn’t see him if he looked over, but Sirius had caught a glance and was all smiles for the rest of the show.

Soon enough it was over, James leant over the mic. “Thank you so much. You’ve been amazing!”

“Hang on,” Sirius said, holding up a hand. “First of all, I want to say that most of you know it’s Jamie’s birthday. So I think he needs the birthday song, yeah?” The crowd went mad, and James blushed. “On three. One…two…”

The stadium erupted into a rendition of Happy Birthday with James covering his face, and Sirius singing it right up against his cheek, following it up with a kiss which made the crowd go even madder. Then he stepped back, and cupped James’ cheek. “I have a second surprise.” He turned and made a motion, and Remus realised what he was asking for.

Stepping round Lily, Remus finally set Teddy down. “Go on. Go see papa.”

James’ face was a mask of surprise, and he didn’t bother to hide his tears as he scooped up the toddler who made a mad dash for his papa. James let out a tiny sob as he turned to Sirius, unmindful his mic was still on. “What did you do, Padfoot? Oh my god.”

“Moony, get your cute arse out here.”

Remus still hated crowds. It was one thing to speak to Comic-Con or book signings, but it was nothing like this. But this was for James. So he crept out on stage and watched as James’ face lit up like a menorah, and he held out one hand, drawing Remus in for a kiss.

“What the hell?” James whispered. He pulled back, smiling at Teddy who took the opportunity to shove his finger straight up his papa’s nose.

*** 

Hours later found them back at the hotel, Teddy asleep in the second bed with one hand curled round his dummy, the other curled round his dog stuffie. The three men were on their own bed, James’ head pillowed on Remus’ chest with Remus’ fingers in his hair. His feet were in Sirius’ lap who was lounging sideways along the mattress, holding tight to his husband’s ankles.

They were all stuffed full of cake and happiness, and James hummed contentedly as he looked up at Remus’ face. “I missed you. My sweet, sweet Moony.”

Remus chuckled, drawing the backs of his knuckles across James’ cheek. “I missed you too. Both of you. I hate being away from you.”

James snuggled in further, burying his face in Remus’ chest. “I know it’s not much longer, but I want to go home now. This was a stupid idea.”

Remus chuckled, pinching James’ chin and brought him up for a soft kiss. “It wasn’t a mistake. The both of you are amazing and you work so hard. And it’s not forever. Your tours are less frequent and shorter, and we can all learn to adapt.”

James huffed, but shifted to the side, and whinged under his breath until Sirius came to sandwich him between the pair. Sirius wound his arm round James’ waist, snuffling into the back of his hair as James laid lengthwise along Remus’ holding tight to his front.

“I just…I don’t care if we’re rich or poor,” James whispered. “The only thing that matters is you three.”

Remus stroked his hair, then reached over to tug Sirius a little closer, so he could feel the warmth of both his lovers. “I know, my love. I do. And it just makes us cherish these moments even more.”

“I’m proud of us,” Sirius said very quietly into the skin on the back of James’ neck. “Look at what we’ve created. Not just Ted but…but this.” He waved his hand along all three of their bodies. “Something most people never get to have.”

James let out a yawn as he nuzzled in further, and smiled when Remus brought the duvet up higher along their waists. “We really did make something amazing. Fuck, I love you so much.”

Remus laughed as he settled down into the pillows. “Happy birthday, Jamie. I hope it was a good one.”

James glanced over behind him at Sirius, then at Teddy, then back up at Remus and his smile was bright. “It was, my Moony. It was the best one yet.”


End file.
